


30.滾床單

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	30.滾床單

''阿飛，你跟唐毅多久會做一次啊...?''聽到趙立安問這句話，孟少飛嘴裡的可樂差點噴出來，''你問這個幹嘛啊?''拿起手邊的資料夾輕輕拍了一下趙立安的頭，便起身走回自己的位置，開始工作

最近Jack很少碰趙立安，不管他怎麼明示暗示，Jack都不為所動，趙立安覺得自己是不是對Jack沒有吸引力了，本來想問一下孟少飛他跟唐毅那檔事的問題，結果誰知道他直接拒絕回答，所以他只好上網去問廣大的網友，尋找解答

看來看去每個人都說，要勾引自家男人就穿他的衣服或者是襯衫，男人總是抵擋不了自家戀人穿著自己的襯衫，趙立安滿意的點了點頭，一回到家吃完飯之後，開始準備接下來的事情，先是裝沒事一樣的洗完澡，之後把Jack趕去浴室讓他洗澡，自己則在衣櫃前開始翻找Jack的襯衫，拿了一件黑色的襯衫套在身上，看了看下半身，索性將內褲給脫了，接著就是等著Jack出來，在等待的過程中，趙立安聞著身上Jack襯衫的味道，腦海裡浮現了Jack的手在他的身上撫摸的模樣，想著想著就全身燥熱了，自己的性器也慢慢的硬了起來，小手慢慢摸上自己的性器，躺在床上想像著Jack自慰，結果卻被剛洗好澡的Jack看到，他也不害羞，反正今天的任務就是要勾引Jack，跳下床牽著Jack的手往床的方向走，將人壓在床上，小手開始到處點火，''Jack....你最近怎麼都不碰我啊...你是不是不愛我了呢...?''說著手就慢慢往下摸，在鼓起的那處開始搓揉，跨坐在Jack身上，用翹臀磨蹭著男人的性器，Jack的自制力再好，在趙立安面前全都化為烏有，全他媽都是屁

Jack一個用力翻身把趙立安壓在身下，對著那紅潤的唇親下去，吸允著那令他發瘋的唇，趙立安很自覺的張開嘴讓對方的舌進來攻城掠地，主動的捲著他的舌頭，與之共舞，來不及吞下去的津液順著嘴角流下來，好不色情，接著Jack放開趙立安的唇，順著下顎線開始親，一路留下自己的印記，尤其是在頸脖處，還有那誘人的鎖骨，輕咬趙立安的紅櫻，另一隻手也沒閒著，輕捻另一邊被冷落的果實，直到兩顆都紅腫挺立，才繼續往下一個地方進攻，伸手往床頭櫃的地方拿出一罐潤滑劑，擠了一些塗抹在趙立安的後穴處，再慢慢地往裡面探入一隻手指，慢慢地模仿著性交的動作，趙立安只覺得搔癢難耐，扭了扭腰表示不滿，Jack再探入第二隻第三隻手指，由慢到快的抽插起來，指尖劃過小軟肉，讓趙立安叫了出來，''啊.....Jack...你....快點嘛~~''趙立安急不可耐的起身推倒Jack，跨坐在上面扶這那人的性器坐了下去，''啊....''這個姿勢讓Jack的性器更加深入，趙立安覺得下身又滿又脹，撐著Jack的腹肌慢慢地動了起來，爽的趙立安仰起脖子呻吟，而後又俯視著Jack，眼神充滿了慾望，小嘴微張，好不性感，Jack雙手握住趙立安的腰開始由下往上頂弄，突如其來的快感讓趙立安招架不住，趴在Jack身上放浪呻吟，又轉頭過去找Jack索吻，像隻飢渴的小貓一樣，舔弄著Jack的耳垂，在他耳邊呻吟，讓Jack陷入瘋狂

又翻了個身，把趙立安鎖在自己懷裡，速度變慢了下來  
''寶寶，今天怎麼那麼主動啊..?''  
''還不是....因為....嗯.....你最近...都不碰我...''  
''我不是怕你累著嗎?''  
''那你忍著就有比較好嗎?你以為我不想要啊...''聽到這裡Jack就起了壞心，說一個字就頂一下，''想、要、什、麼、啊?''  
''嗯...Jack..你....知道的..''  
''我不知道啊小寶貝，說不說，不說我離開囉''說完作勢要將性器抽出趙立安的後穴  
''哎..別...我說....我想要你....操我...''  
''再說一次''  
趙立安被激的受不了，在Jack耳邊用氣音說，''我想要老公你進來操我''說完Jack像被按下甚麼開關似的，跨部像裝了馬達，開始快速抽插，趙立安爽地在Jack背上抓出紅痕，一口咬在Jack的肩膀上，突然頂到一個軟肉，趙立安的叫聲突然高了一度，Jack更賣力地往那點進攻，數十下的抽插讓趙立安射在Jack的腹肌上，高潮帶來的後韻讓趙立安收縮了一下後穴，夾的Jack差點繳械投降，又繼續抽插了數百下，全部噴在趙立安的後穴裡，正當Jack想要抱著趙立安去清洗時，趙立安突然拉住他，''Jack我們好幾天沒做了，你要不要把他補回來?反正明天我不用上班....''  
''你認真的嗎....寶寶?''  
''嗯..對..對啦''  
''那我就恭敬不如從命囉''說完又吻上趙立安的唇，開始新的一回合....


End file.
